


To Be a Parent

by Annie621



Series: Wrestling Prompt Fics [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, really old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie621/pseuds/Annie621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Demma Prompt: Emma sees Dean talking to kids, which leads her poking fun at him for a bit (since he's supposed to be the EXTREME, tough, and crazy guy) and it leads to Emma thinking about kids of her own, which leads to her and Dean talk about having a family some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Parent

Emma knows it’s just a part of this life, the wrestling life. And she loves it. She loves the excited fans that come up for autographs and photos. 

She especially loves when kids come.

This particular pair of kids interrupt her dinner with Dean, but she doesn’t really mind. She doesn’t even mind that they’re obviously not here for her. Dean is just too cute with kids for her to ever mind him interacting with them. 

“Dean Ambrose for WWE Champion!” the little boy instantly yells, throwing his fists into the air. Dean turns in his chair, grinning at him.

“One day.” he swears, bumping fists with the boy. The kid nods vigorously, hair flapping into his face.

Unbidden, Emma pictures a chubby-faced, blue-eyed boy, blond curls falling over his forehead and ears, screaming happily as he’s tossed in the air by a strong pair of arms attached to a bigger blue-eyed curly-haired blond.

Dean is adorable with kids. He’d been even more adorable with his kids. 

The boy gets a signature and a photo,before his sister inches shyly forward.

Dean leans forward in his chair to be on her level, “Wow. Real pretty dress.” he says, obviously trying to put her at east. It works, the younger child giggling and grabbing at the hem of her dress.

“It has flowers on it.” she shares, and Dean nods, looking impressed. “And they’re blue! Blue! Like the black and blue Bray Wyatt’ll be once you beat him up!” the girl exclaims viciously. Emma can’t help but laugh at the stunned look on Dean’s face.

Unbidden, Emma pictures a scowl-y little face with long blond hair and angry blue eyes, tackling Dean to the floor and roaring at him, only to burst into giggles when slippery fingers hit all of her ticklish spots.

Oh god. Dean is so damn cute with kids. She can’t handle it. 

Lost in her daydreams, she doesn’t notice that the kids have left and she and Dean are alone with their dinner until he pokes her on the nose. 

“What’cha thinking about?” he asks, and she grins. 

“Oh, you know. That crazy lunatic fringe who just called a flower-y dress pretty.” she teases, and watches as Dean scoffs, seemingly unaffected except for the red blush creeping up and over his ears.

“It’s all part of the territory. Fans.” he offers, then promptly starts a discussion on what movie they want to see after dinner. 

Emma lets him have the subject change, but she can’t stop thinking about kids. Kids with Dean. Her and Dean having kids. 

All throughout the movie, she can’t really focus, lost inside her own head. She knows that Dean is forever for her. She knows that she loves him and he loves her, but she also knows that he has some serious insecurities when it comes to settling down and having a family. 

It’s not even like she wants to get married and have babies right now, but now this idea won’t leave her head. She wants to at least talk to him about it, but she doesn’t know how to really bring it up without scaring him away. 

Turns out, she doesn’t have to. 

“You okay? You’ve been quiet since dinner.” Dean points out, fishing the hotel keycard out of his wallet. 

“Well, we did go to a movie. You’re supposed to be quiet.” Emma explains with a shrug and a grin. Dean shakes his head.

“Yeah, but you never are. Always asking me to explain shit, like I’ve seen the movie before and know what the hell is going on.” he rolls his eyes, knocking his hip against hers. 

"Do you ever think about a family? Kids?” she blurts, before she can censor herself. Great. Now it just seems like it came completely out of left field, which it kind of did. 

Dean freezes up for a moment, which is honestly what she expected when she broached the subject with him. It’s a touchy subject with him and why she hasn’t brought it up with him before tonight.

He unfreezes after a few seconds, opening the door and letting her go in first.

“Well I dunno.” he mumbles under his breath, “Never had to really think about it before you.”

Emma’s heart warms at his words. Dean has a way of saying unintentionally sweet things without thinking about it. 

She could just leave it there, but she’s down the rabbit hole now, might as well just continue.

“You’d be a good dad.” she frowns at his derisive snort, “I’m serious Dean. You’re really good with kids.”

“Yeah, other peoples. I don’t think I do nearly as well with my own.” he closes the door, shaking his head at her.

“I disagree. But either way, do you think you want kids some day?” she asks again. Dean sheds his jacket, looking as if he was seriously mulling it over.

“I don’t know.” he finally answers, “I mean, I don’t want to be a shit dad, and even ignoring my crap old man and whatever genes he passed down to me,” Emma opens her mouth to object, but Dean plows on, “Wrestling, all this time on the road, isn’t always good for being there as a father.”

“Other people do it.” Emma objects, knowing this is more about his insecurities than his job, “Roman does it.” she points out, knowing Dean admires how good a dad Roman is. 

Dean snorts, “Roman isn’t a good example. Roman does everything good, including being a dad.”

“Well, he, I, and his little girl all think you’re an awesome uncle.” she plops down on the bed, beckoning him over. When he doesn’t come to join her, but instead paces a bit, she sees this conversation is already getting under his skin. He’s beginning to do that twitchy thing he does when he’s nervous or overwhelmed. She can tell it’s time to drop the subject, only slightly disappointed she didn’t get a positive answer, though not particularly surprised.

“Yeah, well, being an uncle is just a little bit different than being a dad.” he offers sarcastically.

“Well, either way, kids, they’re something to think about.” she quickly holds up her hands, “But, no pressure! I don’t want kinds until after I’ve got the divas’ title, maybe longer. And that’s still a long way off.” she pauses, then adds, “Or, at all, because I mean, if you don’t want them-”

Dean effectively cuts off her babbling, something she’s immensely grateful for. “I’ll think about it.”

And he does. She can tell. For the remainder of the night, he has that furrow in his brow that said he was thinking hard about something. 

It isn’t until later, when they are both in bed and Emma is right on the verge of sleep that she hears him murmur, “You’ll be a good mom some day." 

She just hopes he knows that she intended the dad to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to prompt me something, just leave a comment or head over to my tumblr: clippythepaperclip.


End file.
